


Lying in Your Arms

by WitchBoyWriter



Series: Stadamdrew Prompts [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Adam-Centric, Cuddling, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBoyWriter/pseuds/WitchBoyWriter
Summary: Prompt: First group nap.





	Lying in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> shane-madone-with-your-shit.tumblr.com

Steven had been dragging Adam and Andrew around for the newest Worth It episode for most of the day, and Adam was _exhausted_. He loved it, of course. Loved watching Andrew’s doting eyes, loved watching him hang on to Steven’s every word. Loved listening to Steven gush about each restaurant.

 

But it was definitely tiring. And they had already eaten two meals. Luckily, as if he could read Adam’s mind, Andrew speaks up.

 

“We should head back to the hotel for a break… We’re close, right?” He looks back, giving Adam a soft smile. Adam melts, and he smiles back.

 

“Oh, yeah! Sure, we can do that.” Steven agrees, nodding, and grinning at the other two. God, Adam was so in love with the both of them.

 

He wishes he could tell them. What he does say is a soft “Thank you.” to Andrew, who gives his shoulder a soft squeeze, and causes his heart to turn to butter all over again. The three of them head back to the hotel. They have a double room, and Steven and Andrew were sharing one bed, assuming Adam would want his space.

 

It just made things worse.

 

They’d arrived at the Hotel late the night before, and Adam had been up at least an hour after Andrew and Steven had fallen asleep. He couldn’t help but just… stare over at the other bed containing his friends. The ache in his chest just grew until he finally fell asleep.

 

As they re-enter the hotel this afternoon, Steven flops right onto the closest bed, though, which happens to be Adam’s. Adam laughs softly as he puts the camera equipment away.

 

“How much time do we have until our dinner reservations?” Andrew asks, and Steven picks his head up for just long enough to check the time.

 

“Three hours.” he says, before flopping back down.

 

“I can set an alarm if everyone wants to nap.” Andrew suggests, and Adam nods.

 

“That’s a really good idea.” He agrees. He looks at Steven, who looks like he’s already dozing off. “You're on my bed, Steven.” Steven just grunts in response, kicking off his shoes and scooting further onto the bed. Adam looks over at Andrew, sharing a smile with him, silently sharing their affection for Steven.

 

Andrew shrugs, giving Adam a pointed look. Adam sighs in understanding, pulling off his shoes and setting his glasses on the nightstand. He sits on the bed, blushing when Steven immediately curls an arm around his waist. Adam looks up when Andrew laughs, and when their eyes meet, Adam can see the loving expression he usually catches directed at Steven.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Andrew asks, and Adam just holds his arms out.

 

It takes them a second to figure out a comfortable position, especially with Steven already mostly asleep. When they do finally situate, Adam has Andrew and Steven on either side of him, his arms wrapped around them both. His heart is practically singing, and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so secure or warm.

 

He falls asleep in no time.


End file.
